Les dessous de Kirkwall
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Série LES P'TITES CULOTTES DE THÉDAS] [Recueil] Varric a dépeint ses camarades sous le meilleur angle possible dans son livre. Mais derrière les héros se cachent des hommes et des femmes comme les autres... 1# Lumière ! 2# Ce qui est important 3# Les clés de mon coeur 4#L'amour est aveugle
1. Lumière !

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Bienvenue dans Les P'tites Culottes de Thédas, inaugurée pour le Calendrier de l'Avent !**

**Ici seront dévoilés les dessous de Kirkwall, sans filtres et sans fards mais dans leurs plus belles dentelles !**

**Chaque Petite Culotte sera étiquetée pour vous permettre de mieux vous y retrouver. Bonne lecture !**

**(plus d'informations sur mon profil, si je ne vous ai pas déjà terrifiés comme ça X)**

**Donc, pour ceux qui suivent, nous nous retrouvons pour ****la quatrième Petite Culotte de décembre, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez !**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Personnages :** Hawke, Anders, Fenris & Merrill

**Rating :** K

**Inspiration :** Fancomic "Hawke and Merrills flashlights". Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'artiste original, si quelqu'un sait, je suis preneuse. Et pour la phobie de Hawke, j'ai été inspirée par _Mettre les voiles_ , de Phoenix Penna X)

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°4_

**.**

**Lumière !**

**.**

**.**

Hawke détestait les grottes. Outre le fait qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement être sous terre, coincé entre l'humidité et le peu de luminosité, il avait une peur bleue des araignées, animal qu'il retrouvait que trop souvent dans ce genre d'endroits.

Mais cette fois, il avait vraiment joué de malchance. Dans une grotte particulièrement sombre, leurs torches avaient été soufflées par un courant d'air particulièrement vicieux et ils se retrouvaient désormais dans le noir, à sa grande horreur.

— Que personne ne s'éloigne ! cria-t-il à son groupe. Merrill, tu peux rallumer les torches avec du feu ?

Il sentit avant même qu'elle ne réponde qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

— J'ai fait tomber mon bâton quand les torches se sont éteintes… souffla-t-elle sur un ton désolé.

Un soupire lui échappa, alors que dans l'obscurité épaisse, Anders et Fenris commençaient à se lancer des piques. Sentant sa patience s'amenuiser en les écoutant, il se tourna dans la direction où pensait se trouver Merrill.

— Hé, Merrill ! Nous pourrions mettre à l'œuvre le truc qu'on a pratiqué, non ?

Un instant, seules les chamailleries du mage et de l'ancien esclave résonnèrent entre les parois, comme si l'elfe réfléchissait. Puis, sa voix supplanta celle de deux autres :

— Hawke, de quoi tu… Oh, je vois !

— À trois, alors, conclut le voleur.

Il commença le décompte et, lorsqu'il atteignit trois, il hurla "Templiers !" alors que son amie criait "Esclavagistes !". Aussitôt, les tatouages de lyrium de Fenris se mirent à luire, tandis que les yeux d'Anders viraient au bleu lumineux des champignons des Tréfonds. Justice était de sortie.

— Où ça ?! hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix, alors qu'ils illuminaient la grotte.

Hawke eut un sourire satisfait, alors que Merrill retrouvait son arme avec joie. Puis, les poils sur sa nuque se hérissèrent tandis qu'un cliquetis bien connu retentissait sur son dos. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa peau et il se retourna lentement, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent d'horreur.

Derrière lui, dans la lumière bleutée, se dessinait les reflets de huit yeux globuleux d'araignée.

Il poussa un cri strident alors que d'autres cliquetis retentissaient. Une boule de feu, lancé par Merrill, repoussa le monstre poilu au loin. Mais la lumière avait attiré le reste de la colonie et soudain, ce qu'il pensait être une bonne idée se révélait être la pire de la journée. Après avoir pensé qu'explorer cette grotte en serait une, évidemment.

— Plus de lumière, les gars, on vous a menti ! glapit-il en reculant précipitamment.

— Mauvaise idée, plus de lumière et elles nous mangeront, lui rappela Merrill. Juste en face ! cria-t-elle à l'attention des deux autres membres. Derrière les araignées !

Fenris et Anders s'occupèrent alors avec férocité des bestioles sur pattes, aidée par la mage de sang, et l'arachnophobe put enfin respirer une fois les terribles animaux vaincues.

Finalement, l'idée de Hawke n'était pas si mauvaise pour obtenir de la lumière.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà donc la Petite Culotte du 4 décembre X)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Celle de demain sera à nouveau sur l'Inquisition.  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	2. Ce qui est important

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Voici donc la treizième Petite Culotte !  
**

**(Non, non, y'a pas de retard, c'est votre pendule qui avance X)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte :** DA 2. Auberge du Pendu, entre l'Expédition dans les Tréfonds et l'attaque des Qunaris. Garrett Hawke est un mage, Carver a rejoint les Templiers et leur mère est en vie.

**Personnages :** Isabela, Hawke, Adeline, Varric & Merrill.

**Couple :** Hawke x Isabela

**Rating :** T

**Inspiration :** Fanart de phereboni (je suis incapable de trouver le titre pour vos aider à le retrouver, envoyez-moi un MP si vous souhaitez un lien X)

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°13_

**.**

**Ce qui est important  
**

**.**

**.**

La partie de Grâce Perfide était déjà bien avancée et les bourses de la plupart des joueurs un peu plus légère. Merrill dodelinait de la tête, les joues rougies par l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé, tandis qu'Aveline à ses côtés restait concentrée sur la partie en cours, essayant de surprendre Isabela, en face d'elle, en pleine tricherie dont elle avait le secret. Hawke s'en amusait et glissait parfois quelques mots à l'oreille de sa compagne, qui lançait alors un petit sourire narquois à la garde.

Néanmoins, c'était Varric qui gagnait le plus, mais Aveline ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir autant qu'à la pirate, parce qu'il jouait honnêtement. Il était simplement bien meilleur qu'eux.

Puis Hawke, sous l'effet de l'alcool, se plaignit à nouveau de ce qu'il considérait comme une traîtrise de la part de son petit frère Carver. Il avait beau l'aimer, le voir rejoindre les rangs des Templiers alors qu'il était apostat lui avait donné un coup au cœur et il se sentait trahi par le jeune homme, même s'il cherchait simplement sa place.

Aveline leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'adulte s'épanchait ainsi, mais il l'avait habitué à une plus grande force de caractère. Quand Bethany était morte, il ne s'était épanché sur sa perte et avait tout fait pour que les autres membres de sa famille s'en sortent entier.

— Accrochez-vous donc à ce qui est important et ce qu'il vous reste au lieu de pleurnicher sur votre sort, Hawke !

La Garde s'apprêtait à ajouter quelques mots à propos de la mère de son camarade, quand elle vit _la_ lueur dans ses yeux bleus. Celle qui annonçait ses pires idées, celle qui lui donnait envie d'interdire à Hawke de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais même si elle le lui ordonnait, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour pouvoir le deviner.

À côté d'elle, Merrill s'effondra sur la table et la rouquine rattrapa la chope devant l'elfe qui avait manqué de se renverser sur la table. Et, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers le Féreldien, ce dernier avait saisi à pleines mains les seins d'Isabela à travers sa chemise, un sourire innocent et alcoolisé sur son visage rougi. Elle soupira simplement et se pinça l'arrête du nez, songeant que Hawke ne comprenait vraiment que ce qui l'arrangeait.

— Je ne fais que suivre votre conseil, Aveline ! osa-t-il lui rétorquer avec malice.

Le ricanement de la pirate et du nain fit palpiter une veine sur les tempes de la Garde, qui s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire. Hawke risquait d'en déformer le sens une fois de plus, secondé sans aucun doute par Isabela qui la fixait en souriant moqueusement. Au moins, le mage avait cessé de se plaindre...

Mais sérieusement, pourquoi s'était-elle laissée convaincre par Varric pour cette maudite partie de Grâce Perfide ?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La quatorzième sera sur... Je sais pas, ça dépend de ce que j'écris demain, sorry .  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	3. Les clés de mon coeur

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Voici donc la dix neuvième Petite Culotte (et je devrais réussir à écrire assez demain et ce week-end pour qu'il y en ait encore jusqu'au 24 X)  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte** : DAI, DLC Intrus

**Personnages :** Inquisitrice Trevelyan, Varric, Hawke, Sénéchal Bran

**Couple :** Varric x Hawke

**Rating :** K+

**Inspiration :** Taranis

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°16_

**.**

**Les clés de mon coeur  
**

**.**

**.**

Hawke écoutait d'une oreille distraite le sénéchal Bran discuter avec Varric. Il ricana en entendant que Aveline avait un message très coloré à lui transmettre, songeant que la Capitaine de la Garde devait lui en vouloir pour une de ses dernières actions, comme d'habitude. Son compagnon avait beau être le vicomte de Kirkwall, cela ne signifiait pas du tout qu'elle les laissait tranquille, au contraire. C'était même pire maintenant.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand l'Inquisitrice Trevelyan interrompit la discussion, félicitant Varric pour sa nomination à la tête de la ville. Sachant ce que le nain avait prévu pour son amie, il se rapprocha pour mieux observer les émotions de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sembla tomber des nues quand le représentant de la maison Téthras lui annonça qu'elle avait désormais un titre et un domaine à Kirkwall. La noble ne semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre, surtout alors que Bran était visiblement bien loin d'être d'accord avec les privilèges offerts.

Et encore, il ne savait pas tout. Hawke le plaignait presque.

Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire à sa tête lorsque Varric donna la clé de la ville à son amie. Bon sang, c'était épique ! Si seulement Anders avait été là pour voir ça...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs du mage de sa tête. Ce n'était pas un jour pour être nostalgique, pas alors que son compagnon retrouvait après deux ans ses amis de l'Inquisition.

Puis il fronça les sourcils lorsque le nain fit signe à l'humaine de se pencher pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Le petit sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres insolentes de cette dernière quand elle se redressa n'annonçait rien de bon et Hawke regarda dans les yeux le plus petit, espérant que celui-ci partage avec lui la raison de l'hilarité soudaine de l'Inquisitrice.

Mais Varric ne lui fit pas ce plaisir et prit congé de Trevelyan sans pour autant lui dire ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Le mage croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, boudeur.

— Tu lui donnes les clés de Kirkwall, tu partages des secrets avec elle… Je serais presque jaloux ! bougonna-t-il.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit calmement le vicomte avec un sourire en coin. Tu as les clés de mon cœur, après tout. N'est-ce pas déjà bien assez ?

Hawke resta interdit pendant de très longues secondes, avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre, les joues écarlates. Il arborait toujours sa moue boudeuse alors que son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. C'était toujours agréable d'entendre son compagnon dire à voix haute qu'il l'aimait, même de manière détournée.

— Si, finit-il par bougonner de mauvaise grâce.

Varric lui sourit et ce fut comme si le soleil d'été dardait ses rayons sur lui. Il lui sourit en retour, avant d'entendre un croassement. Il leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils en voyant un corbeau tourner au-dessus de lui, avant de plonger en piquet quand il tendit son poing. L'oiseau s'y percha et le voleur aperçut avec surprise une lettre à sa patte. Aveline avait-elle décidé d'envoyer un message en se souvenant d'une nouvelle réprimande à leur faire, ou s'agissait-il d'une lettre de Bethany ?

Il s'en saisit, apercevant du coin de l'œil un sourire un peu crispé sur le visage du vicomte de Kirkwall, et le corbeau s'envola. Il la décacheta d'un geste machinal. Il commença à la lire, avant que sa mâchoire se décroche. Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, le temps d'assimiler.

_Le vicomte Varric Thethras vous convie à son mariage avec le Champion de Kirkwall Hawke..._

C'était sans doute une des pires demandes en mariage possible. Pourtant, un immense sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme, qui prit alors son compagnon dans ses bras. Sa bouche se posa près de son oreille, alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur menaçait d'éclater de joie.

— Bien sûr que oui, je viendrais. Ça le ferait pas si ton fiancé te laissait en plan, plaisanta-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus contre les lèvres fines de son compagnon, avant qu'il ne chuchote :

— On invite la Chercheuse ?

— L'Inquisitrice ne doit pas avoir de lettres pour elle, répliqua le nain.

Hawke comprit soudain ce qu'avait comploté Varric avec la noble et un léger rire lui échappa.

Il ne pouvait décidément pas être plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Oui, c'est mignon. On a tous besoin d'un peu de guimauve X)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! À demain sur les dessous des Gardes des Ombres !  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	4. L'amour est aveugle

Bonjour bonjour !

Cet OS est issu d'un jeu du forum _La Croisée des Chemins_, consacré à DA ! N'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'œil et à venir discuter avec nous ^^

Le but est donc d'écrire avec un scénario donné par un·e autre auteur·e dans un délai d'un mois. Ici, Illheart m'a demandé : _"P_eux-tu m'écrire une histoire d'amour dramatique en t'inspirant des paroles de la chanson Excuses ou Mensonges d'Orelsan ? Les paroles peuvent apparaître dans le Chiche, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Je te laisse le choix du couple"

J'espère que c'est réussi

**Disclaimer : **Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte** : Pré-jeux

**Personnages :** Gamlen Amell, Mara Amell

**Couple :** Gamlen x Mara

**Rating :** K+

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°19_

**.**

**L'amour est aveugle  
**

**.**

**.**

Mara observa la bague à son doigt et une boule se noua dans sa gorge, alors que son autre main se posait sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

Gamlen avait juré de ne pas laisser leur différence de rang les séparer. Il avait juré de l'aimer, de cet amour si brûlant qu'ils s'y étaient consumés. Il avait juré de prendre soin d'elle et oh, comme elle l'avait cru.

De si attirantes illusions pour une humble servante.

Alors elle avait accepté en silence les excuses toujours plus travaillées. Elle avait refusé de voir la vérité qui grandissait dans l'ombre, repoussé les doutes qui murmuraient à son oreille.

Et elle avait fini par partager le coeur de Gamlen avec la gemme qu'il cherchait sans relâche et avec les paris auxquels il s'adonnait. Elle avait partagé son coeur avec deux maîtresses si présentes qu'elle avait uniquement pu faire semblant de les ignorer alors qu'il lui demandait pardon à chaque absence, à chaque retard, à chaque manquement.

Belles excuses, beaux mensonges.

Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser, non, elle ne l'avait que trop vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui jurait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il jouait, qu'il arrêtait de chercher ce fichu bijou. Il l'aimait et il avait tout fait tout pour qu'elle reste.

Creuses promesses.

Et Mara avait fermé les yeux. Entre les barreaux de l'amour, elle s'était elle-même enfermée, jetant la clé au loin et acceptant l'écran de fumée devant elle. Il était alors hors de question que l'un d'eux passât la porte de leur cage.

Elle avait simplement voulu qu'il continue à l'aimer comme avant la mort de ses parents, alors elle s'était accrochée à ses illusions pour ne pas gâcher leur si belle histoire. La roturière et le noble, les amants par-delà les conventions.

Amants maudits.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû y croire, mais elle avait fini trop prisonnière de leur amour pour vouloir en sortir. Alors elle avait demandé encore plus d'excuses et de mensonges, parce qu'ils étaient plus doux et réconfortants que la pensée que l'argent et une vulgaire pierre intéressaient plus Gamlen qu'elle.

Cela ne lui avait pas rendu son bonheur perdu. Son époux avait détruit tout ce qu'ils avaient construit, tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté ensemble. Et elle aurait pu rester et continuer à contempler la fumée des braises presque éteintes du feu de la passion. Elle aurait pu continuer à se voiler la face et à se complaire dans ces excuses ou mensonges.

Cependant, son enfant à venir n'avait pas demandé à être enfermé derrière les barreaux de leur couple. Il ne méritait pas ce père-là, même si elle savait que personne ne pourrait remplacer Gamlen dans son coeur.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle observa une dernière fois le logement qu'elle avait jusque-là partagé avec son époux, vidé de ses quelques affaires. Un bref instant, elle se demanda s'il s'apercevrait même de son départ dans la journée, ou s'il rentrerait encore dans quelques jours.

Elle ne préféra pas se mentir sur la réponse, cette fois, alors qu'elle tournait définitivement les talons, crochetant la serrure de sa cage pour s'envoler.

**.**

**.**

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'oubliez pas, la review est la principale nourriture des auteurs ! (après les cookies, donc j'accepte aussi, c'est négociable)


End file.
